Electronic communications, whether over a local or wide-area network or among components of a local bus, can involve a variety of programmed actions and/or protocols. For instance, programmed actions and/or protocols can facilitate timing for the transmission and/or reception of data (e.g., data signals). In one example, a network timing protocol can be implemented for clock synchronization between network devices and/or network components. In certain instances, a clock rate of a data signal can be modified via a rate adaptation process. Furthermore, in certain networks (e.g., an Ethernet network), a Synchronous Ethernet (SYNC-E) standard can be implemented to synchronize data signals within the network. However, current approaches for SYNC-E are based on recovery of a bit-rate for a data signal transmitted throughout the network. Therefore, each device in the network is required to run synchronously (e.g., every data signal in the network needs to be transmitted by an external clock), resulting in added cost to the network and/or decreased efficiency of the network.
The above-described description is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of current network systems and is not intended to be exhaustive.